Dreams and Reality
by SwEeTeStWiTcHoftheNoRtH
Summary: my 1st fanfic; continuation of P n P. mary finally comes out of her shell and gets into soul deep talk with a certain gentleman this could only be defined as flirting in her dictionary and there is a surprise for kitty as well! regency plz read and review
1. Prologue

Dreams and Reality

prologue

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in a want of a wife.

Or love. Remembering this, Mary smiled. This goes to show that even Mother, to some degree one may add, can at times be correct; no matter how nonsensical her "theories" at times may seem. For this day was the fine day her sisters were getting married. Married to the gentlemen they were ardently in love with. Mary sighed, as she watched her sisters take their vow.

Some things were not just meant to be. Not everyone falls in love and not everyone is fortitious enough to watch their dreams turn into reality.

Little did she know what were the thoughts of her sister beside her.

Miss Catherine Bennet, it is high time to prove to your family that you are not like Lydia. They think you are silly and not witty like is the time to show you can be smart _and_ beautiful. Soon you will see yourself standing there with a husband. You will show Lydia what is the _right _way to get a husband. Much better than her's or my name is not Miss Catherine Bennet!

The grooms with their brides moved to their separate carriages to proceed to their wedding breakfast. As Mr Darcy leaned towards Elizabeth to gently kiss her cheek and whisper a word of love, both sisters had a thought, "Maybe, chances are, dreams do turn into reality."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh Mary, sister, guess who has finally written to us and invited us for Christmas?"

"Kitty, can not you see I am busy?", Mary groaned.

"Doing what? Playing your pianoforte from sun up to sun down?! You must do something about your disposition or I fear you would end up as an old maid."

Anger flared up in Mary but she showed no emotion on her face but quietly replied, "You seem to know so much about it? To answer your other question I suppose it is Lizzy's?" That would be enough to change the direction of her sister's thoughts. She succeeded.

"Yes!", Kitty screamed in her delight. "Yes! Yes! We are to leave with uncle and aunt Gardiner the day after tomorrow. Mamma and papa can not go with us yet but they would follow us to Derbyshire near our visit's end."

Mary groaned again, which clearly showed her dismay. Not that her then-ecstatic sister noticed. After the marriage of their sisters there had been a sudden change in Kitty and she and Mary had come closer considerably but there were times when a mention of a ball or a visit to her sisters made her become the old Kitty again. Exactly like now.

So Mary kept ignoring Kitty and Kitty kept talking to the four walls about 'the anticipation and the long wait until their sister finally thought of her "poor" sisters alone at home with their parents', 'of how she was sure that would be ball at Pemberly for Christmas and what gown to wear'. After this Mary lost all interest; the thought of a ball scared her. She thought it would be more rational way if, instead of dancing, conversation would be the order of the day. "Yes, but so less like a ball...!", Miss bingley's words rang in her head. Oh how women like _her_ irritated Mary; _she_ was worse than Lydia!

In anger Mary hit a high note on the pianoforte. and so the Bennet sisters carried on until they were called for dinner.

................................................................................................................................

"But mamma!! Must I go as well? No offence against the Darcys but I would rather remain home than meet some high society people of their acquaintance, who would only laugh at me behind their preety fans...!"

"Mary! Must you tease my poor nerves so! Ungrateful child. I may listen to you moralise over every morning visit but to Pemberly you _shall_ and you _will_ go. I will have no more of this nonsense about not going....."

"But mamma..."

"Now listen to me, Mary. Your father and I will not always be here and I will not see any of _my_ daughters as spinsters! This is an opportunity in disguise, my dear, and I would not like to see you waste it. Think of all the young and _eligible_ gentlemen you will meet. This is an opportunity to be envied! Oh, the face of Mrs Lucas...." with a sigh Mrs Bennet muttered, "If only I was nineteen or even three and twenty!"

"Mary, dear, I was glad when dearest Elizabeth and Jane finally understood what I always told them and fell in love with such fine men. Look they turned out so well so why should not you and Kitty do well either? Now look you have unsettled my nerves! Go and pack; I will not listen to your fears anymore."

Mary turned towards the door, when she reached it with her hand on the doorknob she turned to look at her mother and asked, "What if I do not fall in love?" but the silent question fell on deaf ears. Then pretend she must. To go to Pemberly: she must.

................................................................................................................................

Thud! With that Mary's trunk closed when she remembered she had forgotten something. Opening her drawer she pulled out _THE MYSTERIES OF UDOLPHO. _Smiling she thought, even maturity and facts need a little fantasy. And this was her little fantasy about which no one knew about. Hiding it under folds of cloth in her trunk she finally closed the lid shut.

When the day arrived for them to leave, the trunks were put in their uncle's carriage and the two sisters set off to on a travel which was going to change their lives.

................................................................................................................................

"Fitzwilliam!"

"My Lizzy. What are you upto today, _Mrs Darcy_?", Mr Darcy asked.

"Do not worry, _husband-of-mine_, your wife has no mischief in mind today. I am waiting for my sisters and my uncle and aunt. They do not arrive until supper but I am full of apprehension... Being with Georgiana has taught me how I ignored my younger sisters. Lydia is another matter but Mary and Kitty.... I want to make things better between us." Elizabeth bit herlower lip. "What if they do not want to stay here?"

"Now my dear, you must not worry yourself. Matters will not be this bad. I am sure they will enjoy their stay here as much as your aunt and uncle. Now let us walk... That reminds me we may expect Michael Arden this evening as well......."

................................................................................................................................


	3. Chapter 2

--_There are two types of people in the world. One are those who bring happiness where ever they go and the latter are those who bring happiness when ever they go. The question stands "which one you want to be?"_

Chapter 2

"Lizzy!!" Kitty shouted as she flew into Pemberly's drawing room, oblivious to anyone else in the room. Laughing, both sisters embraced. "Oh! Lizzy, heartly do I thank you for rescuing me from the consuming boredom at home!"

"Yes, indeed you saved your 'poor' sisters at last... Were not these your words Kitty?", smiling Mary commented from the door. "Mary.", Mrs Darcy whispered while she quickly walked up to her sister and silently embraced her.

"La! My dear, I am splendid. No need to worry.", Mary quietly whispered in her sister's ear. "I missed you!" came the reply.

As Mary and Elizabeth stared in each others eyes Mr Darcy uneasily said from behind,"Ah! My sisters, I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

"Quite pleasant." Kitty laughingly answered. Elizabeth went to her husband and taking his arm lead him forward. "Oh! Do not think the worst of Mr Darcy; he has yet to learn to learn to laugh and to let others laugh at him. My husband requires plenty of practice." and with this comment Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"Has everyone forgotten us?" Mr Gardiner asked from the door, his wife along with him. Both Darcy's came forward to greet their guests and another round of emotion and pure awkwardness took place. Until some person cleared their throat from the corner of the room.

"I presume I should go home, Darcy. i would not want to intrude on your family time.

Elizabeth stepped in here, "Sir Arden, forgive us for forgetting about you but please do stay a while."

"Yes! Moreover, drop this nonsense about intruding. You are as much family as any."Darcy added. Elizabeth brought her sisters forward. "Sir Arden, allow me to introduce my sisters Miss Mary and Miss Catherine Bennet. Mary, Kitty this gentleman is Sir Michael Arden. He owns the estate closest to ours and has always been considered a part of the family, here, at Pemberly." All three parties bowed to each other.

"My aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Gardiner." The gentlemen flourished a bow to each other and aunt Gardiner curtisied. "A baronet?" Kitty Bennet asked before thinking out her words.

Sir Michael Arden was not used to such queries and was taken aback but kept his composure and stiffly replied "Yes."

"It would seem you have forgotten me!" Georgiana entered the drawing room. After the introductions had been made all the ladies seated themselves and the gentlemen took themselves to the other side of the drawing room.

................................................................................................................................

Mr Darcy was feeling less awkward already. Maybe it was the magic of being in one's own home. There seemed to be more ease and conversation flowed easily. His gaze swept across the room and settled on his wife. _His wife_! Even after four months of marriage the novelty of Elizabeth being his wife and young, lush feelings of love still had not worn off.

He returned his gaze towards his company. Michael, he noticed, though was deep in conversation with John Gardiner about new investments in trade, the pupils of his eyes were edging towards the corners of his eyes and being secretly hidden by their eyelashes. Following the route of his gaze it lead Darcy to the ladies sitting across the room from them. Such quest secretly being carried out under the lashes towards the ladies meant one thing! One of the Miss Bennets had caught Arden's interest! A foolish smile swept across Darcy's face as he remembered the uncountable times when he had once looked like that towards Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

And then, he had fallen in love. Good memories. In the end Darcy decided to himself, which ever one of Miss Bennets Arden chose to select for his bride he would be a lucky man as long as he dearly loved her.

................................................................................................................................

Oh dear Lord! Darcy seems to be looking... You must have been staring Arden!! Cease this very minute before you make a fool of yourself! How the room had filled with happiness and light when she had come in... Stop this nonsense. I do wonder if she is always like that?

................................................................................................................................

How could he?! Why? Oh, why did he answer so stiffly? It was a simple question with a simple answer. I may have sounded ignorant but that does not require him to puff up with pride, _Mr Pompous!_

Hmmm... _Sir Michael Arden?_ Black hair, fashionably cut. Some strands falling on his high brow. Cool eyes the colour of the sky. A handsome face and nicely build body as well but the pride! _Ohhh!!_ Act like a lady and ignore. You are Catherine Bennet! You will not be foolish like Lydia in the matter of the opposite sex. I wonder how old is he? La! No more. I do not want to think about this. These would be the thoughts which capture Lydia's mind. '_Throw your handkerchief on the ground and when they pick it up you get introduced! Oh!'_

Indeed, as if one had nothing else to occupy their mind with!

I can bet my new bonnet with the violet velvet ribbons that he is no more than five and twenty! Oh bother...

................................................................................................................................


	4. Chapter 3

"_I am a man,_

_So weary with disasters, tugg'd with fortune,_

_That I would set my life on any chance,_

_To mend it, or be rid on't__."_

_Chapter 1 of The romance of the forest _

_by Mrs Ann Ward Radcliffe_

**Chapter 3**

Monsieur Armand was lost deep in thought as he tied a knot out of his master's cravat. It would seem that Sir Arden was in a rush to leave. Though he patiently stood yet there was impatience in his eye.

He had known him for a decade past and he had seen the boy, his master was, evolve into the man he was now. He had suffered through his misfortunes, indeed. Losing both his parents at a young age, bearing the burden of the title, while other men of his age could be found frolicking and lost in utter foolery, and striving to raise a financial empire for an heir who may or may not ever exist could have been enough to break any young gentlman of leisure and luxury. The truth stood; Sir Arden had fought hard to not let the dark side of reality break him.

Sir Arden was a handsome fellow, no doubt, and coming from a frenchman that was a praise indeed, Armand thought. Not only his facial good looks but his tall, muscled self also convinced Armand that Sir Arden would wear his clothing to perfection. Always a patient young fellow he was, yet, impatient today and he made fuss over his coat. The fact was that Sir Michael Arden was neither a country bumpkin nor a powdered and frill suited lord.

Hmm... Maybe Ashbury manor shall have a mistress at last. The master just had to set his life on a chance that came next his way.

................................................................................................................................

_In person, Emily resembled her mother; having the same elegant symmetry of form, the same delicacy of features, and the same blue eyes, full of tender sweetness. But, lovely as was her person, it was the varied expression of her countenance, as conversation awakened the nicer emotions of her mind, that threw such a captivating grace around her:_

_Those tend'rer tints, that shun the careless eye,_

_And, in the world's contagious circle, die..._

"Good morning, Miss Bennet."

Mary looked up from her book in time to see Sir Arden bowing as he stood a respectable distance near her. She snapped her book shut, got up from the bench she was sitting on in the Pemberly grounds and curtsied on her turn.

"Sir Arden! Good morning to you as well. It is a lovely day is it not..." Mary awkwardly and hurriedly went through the words which would be appropriate in such circumstances; not that she rejoiced in them.

Sir Arden's head tilted a little to the side but with maximum discretion and he answered, " Yes, it is Miss Bennet. What, may I inquire, were you reading? You were quite absorbed when I approached. I fear, I disrupted your peace and allow me to apologize....."

"No! Please, Sir, that is of no consequence. I should have been more attentive. I was reading... the Fordyce's sermon!" Inwardly Mary frowned with the thought about the world from such a lie had come from, though no one could guess the book's real contents from the plain cover, as she added, "Our cousin, Mr Collins, suggested it."

One brow went up with amusement Sir Arden answered, " I am acquainted with both; the sermon and Mr Collins. Though I have nothing against sermons, I confess, I do not comprehend the need for a such a young lady to read them. But, otherwise, they can be adequate, I suppose, for the purpose of passing time."

Focusing his attention entirely on Mary he gravely said, "I think, I shall leave you now, Miss Bennet. I need a word with my friend." Fixing a smile on his face he added, "Good day, Miss Bennet." With that SIr Arden turned towards the direction of Pemberly but then he turned towards Mary and asked in a low and hurried tone, "What think you of _THE MYSTERIES OF UDOLPHO_?"

"I have read it with great pleasure." Came the enthusiastic reply. "When I had once begun it, I could not lay down again; I remember finishing it in two days the first time, my hair standing on end the whole time. Even now...!" The words died as Mary realized what she had let loose in her excitement and she guiltily looked up at Sir Arden, who she found was smiling at her with pure merriment.

"Yes, Miss Bennet, I thought so too and, may I add, your words completely suited my thoughts." He leaned a little closer and whispered, " Do not worry, Miss Bennet. Your secret of the _sermons _is safe with me."

SIr Arden turned away and moved towards the other Miss Bennet, who was occupied in playing with the Gardiner's children, a little further away. Mary saw him bid her sister, as well, and talk to the children for a while and then moviing towards Pemberly's main door. She could almost make out a smile on his face from this distance.

................................................................................................................................


	5. Chapter 4

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_Fire and Ice_

_Robert Frost_

_Chapter 4_

"My dear, Mr Wickham! Have you not seen the invitation from _my _sister?" Mrs Wickham's shrill voice was enough to pull George Wickham out of his thoughts without any added stress. Enough to cool his ardour days after the day he said 'I do'.

"Yes, dear. I did notice the missive in your lovely hands and heard you atleast once in the dozen times you have informed me."

After a sigh from his wife silence ensued. George Wichkam may have made some mistakes in his life but he knew if silence continued he would suffer for his 'rude behaviour' later. So best to continue their conversation.

"Do you plan to attend, Mrs Wickham?"

"Indeed. I mean to attend the ball at _Pemberly_. My dear sister, Mrs _Darcy_, invited me. It would be not polite if I do not attend. My family would be there. _You _would be in Bath, I presume?"

"Yes. I would not want to spoil _your_ or the _Darcy's _time during Christmas. I would wish to be on my own."

"They did not invite you... _dear_." His wife muttered.

I prefer it that way, madam." With this he left he small bed chamber they had rented in this town.

Lydia picked up the cushion she been embroidering and threw it at the closed door where moments before her husband had been. Feeling quite calm after this display, she moved towards the small window. In the crowd of people she could see her husband making his way to another officer's lodgings.

In all these months of marriage Lydia had learnt little. In the beginning it had felt wonderful to boast about being a _married_ woman to her sisters and observe their expressions. The marriage had felt worth it; the whirlwind romance of eloping to Gretna Green one did not find in Mary's books, the company of a handsome and charming man and to be wed well before her sisters. When in reality she had been alone with Wickham it had felt as if her husband had been replaced by quite a different gentleman. His affection for her soon sunk into indifference. Her's lasted a little longer; she had retained all the claims to reputation which her marriage had given her.

In reality marrying right out of the schoolroom had been a mistake on her part. Her only retaliation against fate was reminding her husband how _she_ had wed _below_ her. Her sisters were Mrs Darcy of Pemberly, Derbyshire and Mrs Bingley of Netherfield Park. She still had to identify the emotion she felt for her husband. Until then she was content in war they fought against each other.

Sighing, Lydia turned her back to the window to look at their bed chamber again. Picking up a vase of flowers she threw it hard against the wall. After feeling some degree of comfort and satisfaction... she fainted.

................................................................................................................................


	6. Chapter 5

_"__Man struggles through his life,_

_Ignorant and fearful of his hidden powers._

_Yet when Love lifts his eyes from strife,_

_His heart can rise towards the stars.__"_

_From the novel "Rise towards the stars" hy Barbara Cartland_

Chapter 4

Catherine could hear bells and the giggling of two naughty children, who at the moment, had the pleasure of having their older cousin blindfolded and in the pursuit of catching them. A small hand made its way towards her sash and pulled while the owner of the very hand shrieked with mirth when Catherine pulled at the blindfold, taking it off and running in the direction of her imp of a cousin, Thomas Gardiner. His sister, Anne, also ran along side them teasing Kitty from behind. Laughing, they all tumbled to the ground when they caught attention of Mary Bennet being approached by Sir Arden.

"Kitty, who is that talking to cousin Mary?"

" Hush, not so loudly Anne. That is Sir Arden, Mr Darcy's friend. We were introduced the day we arrived. Do not stare, Tom!" Catherine scolded the child. "If he comes here then be _good!"_

Young Tom Gardiner had never seen cousin Kitty like this and he could not stop bursting from laughter because of the look her face supported at that moment. "Kitty! You sound like mamma! Since when have you admonished us from anything? Are you ill, dear cousin?" Tom asked while trying hard to not laugh.

Catherine decided to ignore this comment and said, "Oh come now! Let us get on with our game before he thinks he is being ogled at." With a last look towards the two figures standing near the bench, she turned and said, "Shall we play cricket? Anne can do the fielding and I will handle the bat." The trio started their game and on the second ball Kitty hit the ball hard that it landed further than where Anne stood. While she went to find the ball Tom drew near Catherine and smiling he whispered, "I do not get why you are annoyed, Kitty. He does seem amiable, you know, by the way he is conversing with Mary."

Catherine snorted and asked, "How old are you? Seven. So please let us not discuss this. _Where is Anne with the ball?!_" Tom was not discouraged and continued, "Ha! By the by I am eight. And three quaters! Oh look there is Anne with the ball and Mr Arden is coming this way..."

"That is _Sir_ Arden!" Tom started laughing like a fool and Kitty could not help a smile coming to her lips as she tried to muffle her cousin's laughter with her hand. Soon they both stopped when they heard a voice from behind them. "Miss Bennet. I hope you are enjoying your stay at Pemberly so far..." Catherine turned and curtsied to the gentleman standing before her and released her cousin so he could bow. "Sir Arden. Thank you for asking but it has only been a day I am afraid I can not answer you query completely yet. Perhaps when some more time has gone by of our stay here I will be in a better condition to answer. But the last few hours have been lovely."

Sir Arden could not help but answer with a smile of his own. Then he saw the two children standing near Miss Bennet like angels on her side. He bent down on one knee so he was on eye level with them. Taking Anne's hand he said, "And may I enquire what your name is, Miss?" Shyly the child answered, "My name is Anne Gardiner, sir."

Gently kissing the small hand and bowing his head Sir Arden replied with alacrity, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gardiner. May I say, you play cricket wonderfully."

"Would you like to play?" Tom blurted out. Standing up Sir Arden looked over at the boy and answered him, "I would love to but I am here to meet my friend. Perhaps some other time. May I enquire what is your name?" "Tom. Thomas Gardiner, sir" came the reply.

"Ah! I met your father on my last visit. Wonderful gentleman. Now we have been introduced, Tom, I see like father like son. Do you lke cricket very much?" Tom enthusiastically replied, "Yes! My father taught me when I was Anne's age." SIr Arden smiled at that and asked, "And now you are teaching her? That is delightful. Mr Darcy and I grew up playing cricket on these very grounds. I hope one day you will offer to play with me?"

"I would love to sir." Tom offered his hand in a handshake. Taking the small hand in his offered his 'good day' to everyone and with a last look at the young girl standing near the two children in a maternal fashion he proceeded onwards towards the door to the main hall. The butler in his stiff manner opened the door and Sir Arden vanished from the view of the small party with their cricket gear still in their hands. Catherine stood amazed at the completely different gentleman she had just met from the haughty baron she met the day before. Tom in his jovial manner said taking her out of a daze, "See Kitty he is good. You must have been mistaken before. He _listened _to me _and _treated me like an adult _and_ _kissed_ Anne's hand!" Kitty looked over to where Mary stood also in shock over the attention paid to all of them. Anne still mesmerized said while blushing, "He treated me like a lady. I like him very much Kitty!"

* * *

Elizabeth who had just been passing by an upstairs window on an errand could not help but notice all that has carried on outside. She knew how charming Sir Michael Arden could be but comparatively she had never seen him so comfortable with strangers. She could not help but hope that if justbecause of this her sisters' stay could be made more enjoyable then they would see more of this good humour in the future. Thinking over it again she could not help but comment, "These thoughts would have done mamma proud no doubt..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all those who have reviewed so far and please let me know what you thought of the chapter: good, bad, very bad or okay? This chapter is dedicated to a friend who is like a big sister and I forgot her birthday because of stupid exams. So happy birthday and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

SwEeTeStWiTcHoftheNoRtH


End file.
